Show Me Yours And I'll Show You Mine
by Michele aka AML
Summary: *Final Chapter Up* Last chapter is R so be cautious. Angel shows Cordy his tattoo but she has to show him hers too. Review Please!
1. Cordy's New Tattoo

**Title:** Show Me Yours And I'll Show You Mine

**Rating:** PG       

**Author:** Michele           

**Summary:** Angel shows Cordy his tattoo but she has to show him hers too. 

**Couple:** Cordy/Angel  
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but wouldn't mind it. *Grins*

*********************************************************************

"Hey Cordy, what are you doing?" Angel came up to his best friend and looked over her shoulder at the computer. She looked up at him giving him a quick grin then turned her attention back to the computer.

"I'm looking for tattoos." 

"For what?" She rolled her eyes before clicking to the next page.

"To get one, duh." She turned around and looked up at him with a smile.

"Don't you have a tattoo? Buffy told me you did."

"She did?"

"Uh huh. She said it's on your um…right shoulder blade. Am I right?" Angel stood up straight and looked down at her with a sawsy grin.

"Yeah I do. Why?"

"Oh…just wondering." Cordelia turned back to the computer. She was silent for a while and Angel looked over her shoulder yet again. Without even turning to look at him she spoke again.

"Can I see it?" Angel stood up again as she turned around to face him. He was taken aback by her question. She had never wanted to see it before and yet not very many people have seen it. Only Buffy and Darla **(AN: I think that's right. Correct me if so please)**. He was brought back from his thoughts by the waving of her hand in his face.

"Heelloo…earth to Angel."

"Yeah…what?" Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Jeez…does every question I ask you lead to la la land?" He chuckled.

"Sorry…it's just not very many people have seen my tattoo. I got it when I was…Angelus." 

Cordelia shuddered at that name. Although he was just a *part* of Angel and he *barely* came out to play, hopefully it stayed that way, she still was a tad scared. She knew Angel better then anyone and she knew how much it hurt him to remember all the things he did when he was the demon. She tossed the thought aside reminding herself that the person standing before her was not the demon but Angel. Angel waved his hand in front of her face.

"Now look who's in la la land." She playfully hit him on the arm and smiled at him.

"Well?" 

He hesitated for a while but finally nodded. He took off his sweater and turned around so she could see it. Cordelia stood from her chair and looked amazed at the beautiful inking. It was a type of bird in all blue inking with a letter 'A' between it legs. She lifted her hand to his shoulder blade and lightly fingered the gorgeous image. Angel closed his eyes as he felt her soft feather like stokes on his back.

"It's a gryphon." 

"A what?" Cordelia never took her eyes off of him as he turned to look at her.

"It's a Celtic gryphon. It's said that the gryphon is the god 'Phoenix'. He raised up a bird from the ashes which is in meaning that if you die that you'll come back eventually if you're strong enough." She raised her eyes to meet his.

"So…you got this done in significance to that you're a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"And I imagine…you got this when you…were with Darla." He lowered his head and nodded. There was a brief moment of silence as the tension thickened. Cordelia decided to break the sudden muteness.

"So…um what about the 'A' between it's legs." Angel raised his head and smiled.

"It's just the first letter of my name." 

"Oh…I knew that." She lowered her head and he chuckled at her sheepishness.

"So…when are you going to get yours? She checked her watch.

"Right about now actually." She walked to get her coat and purse. Angel put back on his sweater and followed her. Wesley and Gunn came through the door just as she was leaving.

"Hello Cordy, where are you headed off to?" Wesley asked as she passed him.

"To get a tattoo." Him and Gunn both turned around with shocked expressions. She chuckled.

"It's just a tattoo guys. I'll be back in few." She was just out the door when Angel grabbed her waist pulling her back into his chest. He lowered his lips to her ear.

"I showed you mine so when you get back you show me yours." Cordelia shivered as she felt his cool lips just barely touching her ear. She grabbed at the material of his sweater and brought his face to be eye level with hers. He could feel her breath on his lips as she spoke, her face merely centimeters from his. 

"If you say so…but prepared to be blown away." She playfully pushed him away from her and smiled as she left the hotel. Angel smiled to himself as he watched her leave.

"Yo man… what was that about?" asked Gunn, a smile tugging at his lips as well.

"Oh nothing. I just showered her my tattoo and so now she has to show me hers."

Gunn and Wesley both looked at each other and then back at the vampire smiling.

**~30 minutes later~ **

Cordelia walked into the hotel a smile lingering on her lips. Gunn heard her walk in and approached her asking why she was smiling. Cordelia showed him her tattoo and he stumbled back almost falling.

"Whoa Barbie. That's a pretty um…*nice* place for a tattoo. You goin to show that to Angel?"

"Yup."

"Well he's in for a surprise."

"I know…that's why I got it there." She smiled even wider.

"Where is he?"

"In his office. You sure we're not going to have to call an ambulance…because you're going to give the poor guy a heart attack."

"Gunn…he's already dead."

"Yeah well…he's going to stake himself then because…*whistle*." She chuckled at him.

"He'll be fine." Wesley came from his office as she was headed to Angel's.

"Cordy. Did you get your tattoo?" She turned around and walked back to him.

"Yup." She showed him her tattoo and he almost fell over as well. He took off his glasses and began to wipe them hiding his bashfulness. Gunn slapped him on the back.

"Pretty tight huh?"

"Well…that sure is a *gratifying* location for a *permanent* decoration."

"Yeah that's what I said…just…simpler." She again chuckled at their amazement and headed towards Angel's office. 

"She's going to show him?" Wesley whispered as he watched her enter Angel's office.

"Yeah."

"Should we get the vacuum?"

"Nah…she said there wasn't any need."

"Do you think he'll approve of it?"

"OH MY GOD CORDY!" Gunn smiled at Angel's outburst.

"Oh yeah…he likes it."

*********************************************************************

You're probably wondering why I left it hanging. Well, I wanted you to use your imagination. So…tell me what ya think. Reviews are most welcomed! Oh and I got the information on Angel's tattoo at 'And You Thought You Were Obsessed With BtVS' (http://lavender.fortunecity.com/rampling/271/). ~Michele~ 


	2. Angel's reaction

**Title:** Show Me Yours And I'll Show You Mine

**Rating:** R         

**Author:** Michele           

**Summary:** Angel shows Cordy his tattoo but she has to show him hers too. 

**Couple:** Cordy/Angel  
**Feedback:** Yes please! Much needed!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but wouldn't mind it. *Grins 

**A/N:** I know in my first chapter I made it seem that Cordy had never seen Angel's tattoo. But someone had told me that she's seen it a million times because she patches him up and stuff and I completely forgot about that so please forgive me for that mistake. Let's just say for the sake of this story and that chapter she has never seen his tattoo so I don't get yelled at anymore k? *LOL* Good, now that all is said and done lets get on with the story shall we? *************************************************************************

She covered her ears and hummed a tune trying to drown out Angel's pathetic ranting. He was being so immature. It was just a tattoo. Sure it was in a very *do not touch without permission* area but he didn't have to go fretting about it. He was just too overprotective sometimes. He at least should be glad that she didn't get it anywhere else like her…

"CORDY!" 

"Huh…what?" She uncovered her ears as she heard his outburst of her name. 

"Did you hear *anything* I just said?"

"Um…yeah I heard." Angel crossed his arms in front of his chest giving her a skeptical look.

"What did I say then?" Cordelia took sudden interest in the floor as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. 

"That it's a lovely tattoo and you're glad I'm happy?" She looked up at him through her long lashes giving him her sweetest smile. Angel threw his hands up in frustration.

"No Cordy, that's *not* what I said. I don't like the tattoo and I don't like it in *that* specific spot." Angel pointed to the spot and she looked up at him her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms.

"Oh that's bullshit Angel because you know I already have a tattoo on the small of my back."

"Yeah but at least it's not…*there*." He again pointed to the spot where it was and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Angel…it's right above my ass crack for god's sake. You can't say that that's any better." Angel was about to speak but thought twice. Dammit, she was right again. She was *always* right. He hated when she was right.

"OK…so it's not in the best of places either but this one is right *there*." He again pointed and this time she smacked his finger away.

"Ow!"

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Pointing. Why don't you just say it?"

"Say what?"

"Don't play dumb ass with me Angel."

"I'm not a dumb ass."

"I didn't say you were."

"Yes you did."

"I said don't *play* dumb ass."

"Same thing."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Arrr…why don't you just say the stupid word?"

"What word?"

"Don't start."

"What?" Cordelia sighed. She was tired of playing this stupid game with him.

"Look…just say the word. Here let me help…brrr-eaaa-ssst." She spoke to him slowly like she was talking to a child. Angel rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a child Cordelia…I can say breast just fine."

"Well then say it instead of pointing…it's annoying."

"Yes mommy." She stuck out her tongue at him and he suddenly had the urge to take it into his own mouth. He smiled imagining her pink wet tongue battling with his in search of desire.

"OK…are we through?" He shook his head discarding his thoughts.

"No…why did you get the stupid thing in the first place?"

"It's not stupid. It's a work of art."

"Yeah right."

"It is. You're just jealous because some strange man got to touch my boob."

"WHAT? You never told me it was a man that did it." Cordelia went to sit at the edge of his desk. She crossed her legs and rested her elbow on her knee leaning forward and giving him a full view of her new tattoo. Angel's breath caught in his throat as he tried to calm his wild urges.

"You never asked," she replied in a low husky voice. She sat up again much to his disappointment.

"Besides…why would I let another chick touch me? Do I look lesbo to you?"

"Well…"

"That is so not funny. Anyways…you don't even want to know what it is?" Angel was so caught up in his jealousy that he never really thought about what it was.

"What is it?" Cordelia hoped down from his desk and walked over to him.

"It's the word Angel in Japanese." 

"Why Japanese?"

"I don't know…I thought Japanese was kinda sexy and if anyone ever saw it they wouldn't know what it was." He swallowed hard as she pressed closer to him. He could feel her breath on his lips as she spoke and it made him crazy. He felt like taking her right then and there. He was surprised when she took his hand and put it over the tattoo. He could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"I got it there so that it could be close to my heart." He again swallowed hard.

"Do Gunn and Wes know?"

"Nope…just you…and me." She moved his hand down so that it was fully over her left breast and gasped as he cupped it tightly in his hand. She arched into his hand further as he wrapped his arm around her waist smashing her into his chest. He let go of her breast bringing his hand behind her head and lowering his head to her ear.

"Why did you get Angel?" She moaned when he licked the side of her neck making her heart beat even faster. She was so aroused that when she spoke it all came out in heavy pants.

"Because…your…name…is Angel." She had said the first thing that came to mind and yeah it was cheesy but hey, it was kinda hard to think. He huskily chuckled in her ear and it sent shivers down her spine. She felt like she was going to give way at any moment and so he held her tighter feeling her wobbliness. 

"I showed you mine now show me yours." Cordelia leaned back to look into his eyes and found nothing but passion. She smiled at him.

"But you did see it."

"That was just a glimpse…I wanna *really* see it." 

Angel dropped his hands from her and gently forced her back to the desk helping her to sit. He untied the string of the halter top she was wearing revealing her luscious breast. He eyed the tattoo and ran a finger along the black inking making her moan. She closed her eyes grabbing onto his sweater and pulling him closer to her and in between her legs. He leaned down and licked the decoration never taking his eyes off her face as he watched her smile at the sense of pleasure. 

She grabbed the back of his head forcing him into her breast as she arched closer to him feeling his erection against her hot spot. She moaned again and threw her head back as she felt his wet tongue trailing up her chest and neck and then finally her lips. She opened her mouth and didn't wait for him to react as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer rubbing herself against him. She heard him growl and he could feel her smile into the kiss. She tugged at his bottom lip as she pulled away gasping for air.

"Wow…that was…" That was all he could say as he felt the urge to breathe deep heavy breaths.           

"Yeah…I know." She ran her hands through his hair feeling the sweat making the silky strands sticky and stand straight up. He smiled at her and kissed her again softly this time.

"Maybe…maybe you should get another tattoo." She smiled at him and placed her forehead against his.

"Where would I get it?" He smiled mischievously and looked down. She followed his gaze and saw where he was taking about. She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Angel!"

"What? It was just a suggestion." She shook her head and pulled him in for another kiss. Oh yeah she was glad she got this tattoo. Maybe she'll get another one…  ************************************************************************

I know it was kinda dirty toward the end but what can I was say I was feeling kinda horny. ***JUST KIDDING*** No I wasn't. Well tell me what you think. I finished it like everyone asked so I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY! Ha, ha yeah well reviews people. You know I love them! ~Michele~  


End file.
